The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, video resources, e.g., movies; audio resources, e.g., songs; and web page resources for particular subjects, e.g., web pages about famous persons, or current events, e.g., news web pages. Among other types of content, some resources include quotations. For example, a news resource can include a quotation from a politician, e.g., Governor John Smith stated that “under my leadership, the state has reduced its spending by twenty percent;” or an encyclopedia-type resource can include a quotation from a well-known scientist, e.g., scientist Jane Smith once noted that “my greatest invention came to me in a brief moment; however, that moment came to me only through many months of arduous labor.”